7 Things
by Hannah95
Summary: FOR THEE-BRITTY: Randy/OC. Set to the song '7 Things' by Miley Cyrus. I hope you enjoy it!


7 Things 7 Things

**For Brittany. I hope you like it, at least a little bit.**

Thinking about it hurt. The wounds were still fresh, the fight and the break up only a week old.

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous relationship we've shared_

She had loved him, loved him with her whole heart. And now, she was alone. Alone and lonely. And lost without him. And she still cared. Cared about him, and cared about them. Them together, them as a whole, not broken apart like this. It had been an awesome and long relationship. And just when she'd begun to feel like they'd been getting even closer…

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_Now we're standing in the rain_

_And nothin's ever gonna change until you hear_

_My dear…_

As she sat there, re-opening the painful wounds that contained the details of the breakup, (standing outside his house with her bags in her hands, yelling at him with him yelling at her), the details about _her _(it was just a fling a couple months ago; didn't mean a thing!), and the realization that, at that moment in time…she hated him!

_The seven things I hate about you!_

_The seven things I hate about you!_

_Oh, you!_

God, she hated him! Everything about him!

_You're vain!_

How he'd spend about an hour everyday in front of a mirror, making faces, making sure he looked good…

_Your games!_

How he'd tease her and not give her direct answers and how he'd flirt around with other girls and the list just went on…

_You're insecure!_

How acted around her guy friends (so overprotective it wasn't even funny), how he always needed to be reassured that she didn't like any of them the way she liked him…

_You love me, you like her!_

How his fling had broken their relationship into a million teeny, tiny, little pieces (sure, it had been a few months ago, but him not telling her!)…

_You make me laugh, you make me cry!_

How sometimes he could be funny, and how sometimes he could be cruel and hurt her, just like that…

_I don't know which side to buy!_

She wasn't as sure around him as she would like to be. She wanted to think the nice side was the real him, but then again…

_Your friends, they're jerks!_

How she hated his friends. They were all so cocky (just like him) and how they were all so rude and how they'd trash the house (or her apartment!) and how she'd always have to be the one to clean it up…

_And when you act like them,_

_Just know it hurts!_

How he'd act when he was with them, how different he was around them, how it was like seeing a different, weirder side to him…

_I wanna be with the one I know…_

She wanted to have the normal Randy, all the time. Not just when his friends weren't there. Not just certain times. All the time.

_And the seventh thing_

_I hate most that you do_

_You make me love you…_

Brittany smiled a little bit. She did hate that. She hated that no matter what he did, she loved him anyway. She'd tried calling him a couple of times (she knew he knew it was her) but they got no more than an awkward silence after 'hello'.

_It's awkward and it's silent_

_As I wait for you to say_

_What I need to hear now_

_Your sincere apology_

Maybe she was going about this wrong. Maybe…

_If you text it, I'll delete it_

_Let's be clear…_

He'd already texted her 17 times. Maybe…

_Oh I'm not coming back_

_You're taking seven steps here…_

But no.

_The seven things I hate about you!_

_The seven things I hate about you!_

_Oh you!_

She still hated him.

_You're vain!_

She hated the way he always looked at himself in the mirror, whenever there was a mirror around.

_Your games!_

She hated that. She hated how many games he'd played with her, with her emotions. He'd drive her nuts over what he did, driving her slowly insane…

_You're insecure!_

She hated how he was so…so needy…and how he constantly needed to be re-assured of the status of their relationship…

_You love me, you like her!_

She hated that girl. She hated her. Hated her, whatever her name was. Hannah, was what she thought he'd said. But by them she'd blocked out his voice. She hadn't wanted to hear any more of the stupid excuses, the lies that he told. She was done with that.

_You make me laugh, you make me cry!_

She hated how he would do stupid things to make her laugh, like imitating people. But then, he could guilt her into feeling so bad that sometimes she'd start to cry over whatever it was…

_I don't know which side to buy!_

She didn't really even know which side was the real him…and that bothered her.

_Your friends, they're jerks!_

Good God, his friends!

_And when you act like them,_

_Just know it hurts!_

He was totally altered whenever he was around them. His mood shifted, his actions shifted…his whole life seemed to shift when they were around!

_I wanna be with the one I know…_

And she did. She really, really did want to be with him. The nice him. The wonderful, kind, caring Randy that she fell in love with.

_And the seventh thing_

_I hate most that you do_

_You make me love you…_

And he did. He just made you love him, with one look. Maybe…maybe she didn't hate him as much as she thought. Maybe…maybe she was starting to like him again…

_Compared to all the great things_

_That would take too long to write_

_I should probably mention_

_The seven that I like…_

She might as well do him justice.

_The seven things I like about you!_

And she did like him.

_Your hair!_

She loved his hair. She loved to run her fingers through it. It was so soft. Short, but soft. She would rub her hands through it, trying to mess it up, but it was so short that she couldn't. And how he'd laugh whenever she'd try to screw it up…

_Your eyes!_

She loved how when she'd look in his eyes, that was all she would see. Him. He was the main focal point of her whole world when she looked at him. He was all the mattered.

_Your old Levi's!_

She loved his ratty old jeans that he wore, the ones with the torn out knees and the ripped off pocket. When he wore pants, at least…mostly he wore his wrestling tights, since he traveled so much on the job…

_And when we kiss,_

_I'm hypnotized!_

She loved how when they'd kiss, she seemed to just notice him, and how she'd be so aware of that moment, and how they'd both be so reluctant to break away…

_You make me laugh, you make me cry!_

She loved how funny he was, how he knew all these great jokes. She loved that she loved him so much that she'd cry over him, just cry about how wonderful he was. Happy crying. Like there was so much emotion in her, she just had to let it out. She was so happy, she would cry.

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy!_

She loved that she got both the laughing and the crying and all with Randy…a perfect packaged deal.

_Your hand in mine_

_When we're intertwined_

_Everything's all right!_

She loved how his hand engulfed all of her's and how they fit perfectly together…

_I wanna be with the one I know…_

And she knew him better than anyone.

_And the seventh thing_

_I like the most that you do_

_You make me love you…_

XOXO

"Randy?"

"Brittany?"

"I'm sorry."

XOXO

**Disclaimer: Randy Orton owns himself, Brittany owns herself, Miley Cyrus owns the lyrics to '7 Things', Brittany owns the idea, I just embodied it. I own myself. I've no idea why I used my name for the girl that Randy had the fling with, I just did. Oh, and, I almost forgot. I don't really know what all happened with the fling and all that. I leave that to your active imaginations. Reviews are, as always, welcome.**


End file.
